Opportunity Cost
by Chewie4370
Summary: Always friends, Edward is ready to take his relationship with Jasper to new levels. How does Edward get his best friend to notice him? Will it backfire?


**Wanna Be A Hardcore Nerdward Contest**

**Title:** Opportunity Cost  
><strong>Author:<strong> Chewie4370  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Always friends, Edward is ready to take his relationship with Jasper to new levels. How does Edward get his best friend to notice him for once? Will it backfire?  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 9,497  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> All characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, author of _The Twilight Saga_. All other references are property of their respective owners. Any noted Greek Life stated in this story is done so out of creative development and is in no way a reference to any actual sorority, fraternity or honor society. No infringement intended.  
><strong>BETA:<strong> Chynadollars

* * *

><p><strong>Opportunity Cost<strong>

When I wake up from this hell in which I have been tricked into believing is reality, the very first thing I am going to do as Supreme Ruler of the Galaxy is banish all "Beauty Spas." A Level Nine Proton Laser should do the trick of creating a crater where every one of these torture chambers stand, taking the inhabitants of this cruel and unusual punishment with them. Well except Raul; I kind of like the way his nails feel in my hair. I'll keep him, but the rest will be banished to the Prisoner Moons until their end.

"Edward, are you thinking about destroying the planet again?" Alice's face appeared above mine, be it upside down. "You get these horrible wrinkle lines in your forehead when you are thinking about lasers and the Royal Supreme Rulers."

"How in the hell did I let you all talk me into this," I moaned as I sat in a chair that was growing to be too hard on my long sitting ass.

One of my hands was sitting in a bowl of murky gray water with the reminiscent of soap while a woman dug holes into what was once my cuticle. My feet sat in another bowl of water and my hair was partially wrapped in foil as it was leaning into another oddly shaped bowl.

I had already been assaulted with scissors, tweezers, and wax. No man should ever get anything waxed; that will also be a law when my kingship is restored.

"Correction: you begged us to do this for you," Rosalie chirped in from somewhere nearby. All I had a view of was a ceiling riddled with incandescent light bulbs.

"Yes, and because you all are complete vultures, you decided to take as much dignity away from me as you could for it. Thank you; thank you so much for that."

I am sure if my body wasn't in so much pain from my "beautification," as Alice had put it, I might have been in a slightly better mood.

"Calm down, Edward," Isabella spoke up then. "So you get a little hair removed and some new clothes. We help you get the man of your dreams and you help us raise money for the Adoption Society. It's a win-win."

I was accompanied by junior class leaders of the Nu Xi Chapter of Zeta Rho Gamma or "Witches of Seattle" as I called them. They also were known as Isabella Swan, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Cullen; who happened to also be my twin sister.

"Is it too late for me to back out now?"

"YES!" All three of them yelled back at me.

I let out my one thousandth groan since they drug me into the spa. I had to see it through. I had to do something to get him to notice me, and if this didn't do it then it was going to be a dead cause. Laying my head back I tried to ignore the sound of running water, cackling women, and even the feel of Raul's hands back in my hair. I thought back on the day just a week ago when I realized I had to do something to get him to see me or I was going to be stuck in the friend zone . . . forever.

oOo

Jasper sat across from me at the table at of the Mess Hall. He was to deep in thought over whatever assignment he was working on, or else he would have seen me staring at him. Jasper was a Technological History student and we had been friends ever since freshman year. He was gorgeous: long blond ringlets falling into his powder blue eyes. His face was chiseled with straight perfect lines and when something amused him he would give a half grin but his excitement showed completely in his eyes. Jasper was smart, funny, sexy, gay, and completely oblivious to my existence as anything other than his friend.

I envied the pen he rolled around on his lips in concentration. In my mind, it was my fingers he sucked on so seductively before taking me fiercely into a kiss as his hands tangled in my hair. I could hear his whispered naughty words as he prepared to fuck me senseless; bending me over this very cafeteria table for all to see. My pants were growing tighter imagining his long thick cock (yeah I've see his cock, and it is glorious) driving me to levels of passion my right hand could never achieve. I bet it would feel better than that time I got to the Decodable Level of Middle Earth.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jasper asked waving his hands in front of my face, bringing me out of my fantasy.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good . . . fine. . . why?"

"You look like you are going to tear your Sociology book in half," he pointed to where I was grasping the paperback book with a little bit too much strength.

I cleared my throat and sat up in my chair, secretly adjusting my now much engorged member.

"Here comes the Witches of Seattle," he said as his pen found its way back to his parted lips. I had to bite my tongue to keep from moaning.

"Hey big brother," Alice said jumping in my lap, landing on top of my stiffy. She raised one of her eyebrow's questioningly, quickly glancing at Jasper and back at me. I nodded my head confirming her thought that Jasper had done something yet again to unknowingly turn me on.

Alice knew about my more than platonic desire for Jasper and it took everything in my power to convince her not to play match maker.

"So can you guys do us a huge favor? It's for charity," Isabella sing-songed.

"What is it?" Jasper asked and though I already knew what this favor was and had already told Alice I would have no part in it; I was suddenly interested in it because Jasper was interested.

"Well, Zeta Rho Gamma is hosting an auction to help raise money for the Adoption Society," Isabella continued.

"What are you auctioning?" Jasper questioned.

"Meat," was my sarcastic response. Alice smacked me on the leg just as Jasper turned around to look at me questioningly.

"Edward!" Isabella screeched. "We are auctioning off dates. It will be an anonymous auction for a date with one of fifteen very handsome guys. The winner gets the guy for a date and the one-night couple gets free admission into the Zeta Rho Gamma after party."

"So what exactly do you need our help with? Set up? Lighting?" Jasper sat back in his chair crossing his arms. For some reason he looked a little upset, and that bothered me.

"Actually, we want you two to be a part of the auction," Isabella cringed a little bit obviously aware of what was coming.

"What?" Jasper and I both screamed, sitting up in our seat. Alice didn't share that tidbit of information with me.

"Oh, calm the hell down," Rosalie spoke up. "Two of our guys had to bail out on us and we need to fill the spots. This is a great opportunity to help a good cause. And you two can be . . . sexy . . . with a little work." Rosalie shook her hand at us as she went back to examine her freshly manicured nails.

"Excuse me?" Did she just insult Jasper and me?

"Oh, you know she is telling the truth, Edward. Don't be such a pansy." Alice finally stood from the spot on my lap. "If you would get out of the grudge look you have been rocking since you were 14 years old, cut your hair a little and," Alice pulled my black frame glasses from my face, holding them as if they were infected with H1N1, "wear the contacts mom bought you, maybe just maybe, you could be smoking hot."

"Well don't lie to the man, Alice, but you would be doable at least." Rosalie was being her normal, brutal self.

"And Jasper you don't need much . . . maybe just a little bit of a shave and updated . . . wardrobe," Isabella added though I could see she was not use to giving people pointers on their looks. Of the three Witches, Isabella was the Good Witch.

Jasper and I both sat there mouth agape trying to process if we should be saying thank you or fuck off.

"You do know I'm gay right?" Jasper asked the ladies.

"Shit, Whitlock, its dinner and a movie and a little dancing later. We aren't asking you to fuck her." Rosalie was such a jewel, wasn't she?

"Well . . . um . . . thank you ladies, but I am going to have to pass." And as if the conversation hadn't even taken place, Jasper was back in his book and teasing me with his pen.

"Yeah, me too," I added, though I hadn't taken my eyes off Jasper. Alice naturally didn't miss that.

"Well fine. Come on ladies let's leave Nerdward and Geekspar back to their studies."

"Bye, big brother," Alice said kissing me on the cheek as she jumped in stride with her sorors.

Jasper and I went back to our studies. Well, I was looking at my book; I couldn't really remember what I had read.

"Fuck, he's hot," Jasper said out of nowhere.

That's exactly what I needed: to hear Jasper lusting after some guy. I looked up from my book and followed his gaze to Riley Biers.

"Yeah, he's okay."

"Okay? Edward, are you serious? The man could make a trash bag look good. Too bad he's straight as an arrow." Totally dejected by the fact that Riley was straight, Jasper went back to his book.

I watched as Riley walked by. What did Jasper find attractive about him? Was it Riley's obvious modern and trendy style in clothes? Maybe it was his hair cut; low but still cropping his face? Maybe it was Riley's light brown eyes. Yeah, Riley was attractive, but I kind of had a thing for blonds. I could be the same things Riley were. I wondered, if I was everything that Riley exemplified, if Jasper would notice me. There was only one way to fine out.

"Hey, I gotta get out of here. I'll see you later, okay?" I threw my books in my bags haphazardly, ready to sprint. Maybe I could still catch them.

"Oh, okay. Um, are we still on for a little COD tonight?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good . . . um . . . okay . . . see you tonight," Jasper stuttered. I couldn't help but look back at the beautiful boy, curious why he seemed shy all of a sudden.

Luckily, I caught up with Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella only one bridgeway from the Mess Hall. They still had one position to fill for their fundraiser.

"I'm in," I told them, physically holding Alice still when she started to jump for joy.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"It's just something I gotta do." In the back of my mind I had only one reason: Jasper.

oOo

Jasper had seen my new look the day I was "perfected;" three days before the auction. He had come over to indulge in a little Xbox and when I opened the door he was kind of speechless.

"Hey, Edward. Let's get it . . . WHAT THE HELL?" Jasper screamed as he slowly walked into my room. I knew my new look was a bit of a shock, hell I was still getting used to it.

I didn't tell Jasper that I was going to be in the auction.

In actuality, they really didn't do much at the spa. I got about three inches cut off my hair and per Alice's instructions to the stylist, it should look "purposely unkempt." They put "clear hair color," (whatever the hell that is) on my hair to bring out my natural bronze tones. Alice, Rosalie, and Isabella literally held me down to get my contacts in. Alice stated that I needed to start wearing them so I could be used to them by Friday night's auction. Other than a wax to my chest hair, which burned like hell, it was the end of my transformation. Minimal as it was, there was definitely a difference. There were the clothes, but I had only planned to wear what I needed to for the auction and the date and never bother with them again.

"What is going on, Edward? You got a haircut." Jasper's eyes raked over my entire body, but kept coming back to my hair and my glass-less face.

"Um . . . yeah. I'm helping the Witches of Seattle with their little auction and they insisted I get a few things done. So you ready to play?" I should have been happy that Jasper couldn't keep from looking at me. This is what I wanted right, for him to see me in a different light? To look at me the way he looked at other guys? But it was just making me nervous.

After he beat me not so mercifully in a few games, we decided to go get some food. As we made our way through the campus and the streets to our favorite pizza joint, I couldn't help but notice the attention I was getting. People, both guys and girls, had no issue with staring at me, mouth open. Some of them I knew, calling me by name, telling me I looked great and to call them some time. Most of them though were strangers, and very bold.

We were standing at the counter waiting on our food. Jasper was uncharacteristically quiet. Just as I went to ask him if he was okay I was touched, or rather rubbed down my arm.

"Excuse me?" I turned around to see who had touched me. "Hi, I'm Tyler." He extended his hand to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward, and this is," I begun to say, turning towards Jasper, but Tyler interrupted me before I could complete the introduction.

"I've seen you around campus, but I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are."

I felt Jasper shifting his weight next to me, unintentionally bumping into me. I turned to look at him to see if he was okay only to be met with the back of his head. Tyler called back for my attention.

"So, do you have any plans tonight?

"Um, yeah just hanging out with my friend." I could have sworn I heard Jasper groan.

"Well," Tyler began as he picked up my phone from the counter, "we should go out sometime." Tyler was adding a number to my phone. "Call me, any time, beautiful." Tyler ran his hand along my jaw. He was entirely too close for two people who didn't know each other.

Just then, I was positive Jasper groaned as he stomped away. Tyler looked Jasper's direction but not long enough to care and his hand was still on my face. Our pizza was handed over the counter then. I quickly placed my phone in my pocket grabbed the pizza, leaving Tyler behind without another word, running after Jasper. He had just made it to the corner of the building, but he was noticeably shaken up.

"Hey, are you okay, Jazz?" I reached out and tried to touch him, only for him to move away. I was hurt at his avoiding my touch but I refused to let him see that. Friends don't get hurt from something so small right?

"Yeah, I'm fine," he ran his hands through his hair. "It was just getting a little thick in there."

I like to consider myself smart, you know a 32 on the ACTs and all that, but it took me a minute to come up with the possibility that Jasper was jealous. That couldn't be right though, 'cause Jasper never looks at me twice. So why would he care if some guy was flirting with me and gave me his number? I reasoned that it was more likely that he didn't get a phone number than the fact that I did. But that didn't sound much like Jasper either. I was truly confused. We began to walk back to the campus in less than comfortable silence. More people stopped to speak to me or comment on my new look and it seemed with each compliment Jasper picked up his speed more and more. I almost had to jog to keep up with his long strides.

Things seemed to shift between us almost immediately. The last days leading up to the evening of the auction I hadn't really seen Jasper much, whereas, I would normally see him all day, every day. I couldn't help but wonder if my outward change was the reason for his distance. In my attempt to be noticed by Jasper, did I drive him away? Though my hair was shorter and I was growing use to the contacts, I was still the same Edward: the nerdy, piano playing, awkward, Dungeon and Masters Champion, I had always been.

But I did all this for him; to be noticed by the one guy I was actually attracted to, and not just because of his blue eyes and gorgeous hair. Could Jasper finally see me the way he saw Riley or other guys? Was I attractive enough for him? My stomach was flipping as if it was Jasper who had changed and not me. I had convinced Jasper to come to the auction as moral support and he had agreed reluctantly, yet he still remained distant.

oOo

I stood in front of the mirror, preparing to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. I looked at the slacks, matching jacket, and dress shirt Alice had laid out for me from the plethora of new clothes we had bought. She kept saying it was European cut like I was supposed to know what the hell that meant. Though they were not my style, I couldn't help but wonder what Jasper would think of me so dressy.

I stood behind the curtain with 14 other guys waiting to be sold. I questioned Alice as to why I was so dressed up compared to the guys who only wore a nice polo shirt or George Button Downs and slacks.

"Because they are not as lucky as you to have the next up and coming fashion designer as a sister," she offered as she continued to adjust my shirt and jacket. She may not have dressed them as personally as she dressed me but that didn't keep her from going to each one of them and adjusting their clothes as she saw fit.

Eventually the auction began. Rosalie and Isabella took turns reading off attributions of each one of the guys. As one of the girls spoke the guy walked onto the stage modeling, making sure the possible purchaser saw all the goods. Once his bio was done he took a place at one of the fifteen spots marked on the floor, where he would stand for the duration of the night.

"Next we have one of, if not the, smartest men on campus," Isabella began. "Ladies put your hands together for the renovated, Edward Cullen," Isabella shouted into the microphone.

I walked out on stage wondering if it was normal that I felt wounded by her term "renovated," as if I didn't already feel like personal property at a trade show. Not to mention, the word implied I was dilapidated or something. Was I that bad before a haircut, new clothes, and contacts? I tried to hide my deep thought as I spun on the stage, listening to what else Isabella had to say about me.

"Edward Cullen is a junior, undergraduate, majoring in Physics. He has a 3.9 GPA and has been on the Dean's List, as well as the President's Honor List, every semester," Isabella accentuated the words. "Edward is an active member in Future Doctors of Tomorrow, and the Nu Gamma Honor Society. Not only is he great on the eyes but maybe if you're nice ladies, he can help you with . . . your anatomy . . . homework." Isabella said the words slowly giving enough of an innuendo that all the ladies started to hoot and holler. I couldn't help but blush, putting my head down in embarrassment. Of course, Isabella didn't share that the only anatomy I was interested in studying happened to have the same physiological parts as I had.

I thought my bio was incomplete and wondered if Alice had written it, as I knew I didn't. Had I put together my own bio, I would have mentioned that I was also on the Chess Team, the MathTastic Team Leader, participated in the Great Debater's Club, and answered the winning question that lead to the college's triumph at the Collegiate Study Master Quiz Bowel; and that was just at the school. I was one of only ten world champs in Dungeons and Dragons and held the highest score on campus for Pac Man. I would have also told the ladies I was gay. I didn't shout my sexuality but I didn't hide it either. I felt they should have known, after all I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up.

I took my place on my marker on the floor. I scanned the room trying not to hyperventilate as I thought about the fact that in a week I would be going on a date with one of the women in that room. I had never been on a date with a woman before and only a handful of dates with guys. I was going to have no choice but to ask Alice as to what to do. I knew I was going to have to tell my buyer that I was not physically attracted to women, and I was sure dropping the "I'm-Gay-And-I-Only-Did-This-To-Help-My-Sister-And-Get-Another-Guy's-Attention" line would be devastating over appetizers.

As my eyes scanned the crowd they landed on a powder blue pair that made my heart skip a beat. Jasper had come and he looked beautiful as ever in his white "T" and black jeans. Jasper always seemed to be beautiful to me no matter what he wore, because that wasn't what he was about. Jasper was himself and he didn't care what anybody said or didn't like about him. He simply waved at me, no smile, and I wondered if even though he came, if he was still upset with me about . . . something?

During my thoughts of Jasper, Isabella and Rosalie had finished introducing the rest of the guys and opened the floor for the women to come up and touch and evaluate their future purchases. It was a little overwhelming as I was immediately surrounded by at least 10 women asking me questions and rubbing my arm. I smiled and tried to answer the questions, but I was more than ready to bolt; I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I looked through a gap of the women to find Jasper at the door. He was looking my direction but the look on his face could be described as nothing but hurt. He dropped his head as he walked out of the banquet hall. He had only stayed a few moments and not once did he come and say a word to me. I thought about Jasper the entire time I stood there putting on a happy face for a bunch of women who didn't even know I existed, or wouldn't have given me the time of day, a week ago; not that I wanted them; my heart already belong to someone else.

The auction was done anonymously. On the opposite side of the banquet hall was a table with fifteen black boxes with nothing more than a small slit in the top and each guys name on the front. In front of each box was a stack of cards with the guys names and a place for the woman to write her name, phone, number, email address and auction amount. Nobody knew how much the previous person or the next person would bid. The table was manned by other members of Zeta Rho Gamma. The night passed along slowly and finally the interest in me seemed to wane. When the banquet was over and we were permitted to leave, I made a b-line for the door, pulling my cell phone out.

The line simply rang. I looked down at my watch noticing it was close to eleven o'clock at night. I told myself that Jasper was probably fingers deep in an intense game of WoW and was boycotting his phone until he reached an acceptable pausing level. Though I wanted to believe that with all the conviction in my body, my heart refused to follow suit, telling me he was upset about . . . something. I got into my Volvo and drove back to the campus ready to be rid of the suit I had been forced into. The only thing I really wanted though was for Jasper to call me so that I could apologize for whatever it was that I had done. I missed him. An hour later, I had done everything from shower, eat, and playing Words with Friends with my Facebook buddy, but still no word from Jasper. I tried calling him one last time and in less than a full ring I was handed over to voicemail. I was crushed, knowing that Jasper was intentionally "missing" my calls, going as far as sliding the ignore button.

I put the phone on my night stand and turned over in my bed, trying to fight back the tears that no one was going to see but me anyway.

oOo

The week had passed by slowly. I was painfully aware of every moment I was not spending with Jasper. He had never returned my call from the night of the auction or any other call after that. Jasper had cancelled, or just not showed for any of our regular Xbox matches. He would never tell me face to face or over the phone; instead I was notified via email or text. My replies, guestioning "why", were never answered. He did continue to meet me in the Mess Hall, but there was no talking; just two guys at the same table eating and doing homework. Jasper would only show any life when someone would walk by the table and acknowledge me. He would growl pretty much as he had done at the pizza shop and this time there was no mistaking the sound that he made. I studied him more than I did my text book, hoping that he would finally just tell me what the hell I had done to deserve his silent treatment. Lunch would end with him simply standing and walking away; never a word or good bye.

I was preparing to get dressed for my blind date more or less. Is it still considered a date if it is for a good cause and you are no way physically attracted to the person before you even meet them? Alice had already told me a week ago that I would be wearing the black slacks, green button down Ralph Lauren shirt, and the leather loafers. She spat some craziness about my eye color and red hair. I was demanded to wear my contacts and it was the only thing I hadn't argued over. I was growing use to the contraptions and they offered me an advantage: you couldn't see the reflection in my glasses when I held my cards for Dungeons and Dragons or Yugi-O.

The plan for the not-date was to meet at the campus fountain, go out to a movie, grab a bite to eat at Angelo's and then head over to the Zeta Rho Gamma After party. It seemed too date-ish for me, so I made sure that whomever I was going to end up with got the clue that there were no possibilities past tonight: We were going to go see The Garfield Movie and eat at one of the Friday Night Street vendors. Angelo's was just too damn romantic.

An unexpected knock on my door made me jump. I wasn't expecting any guest and the dinner and movie (I refused to continue to refer to it as a date) was not scheduled to begin until seven-thirty. I opened the door to find none other than the Witch Sisters.

"What do you guys want? Alice, you don't need to physically dress me too." A snicker brought my eyes further up to see three guys standing on the wall. Emmett, Jacob, and Alec were dating Rosalie, Isabella, and Alice respectively. I knew the laugh had come from Alec so I felt it only right I teased my sister's date. "Alec, what the hell are you laughing at? I know for a fact that Alice picked out everything you have on right now. Tell me, did she make you were the black boxer briefs?

Alec's face completely fell as Emmett and Jacob looked at him, mouth open, trying hard not to laugh. Alec could do nothing more than hide his face in shame. Alice didn't flinch at the teasing of her boyfriend, knowing that this was not going to be the last time she parade her love for fashion via Alec.

"Here," Isabella practically tossed a piece of paper at me, folded in half and stapled closed.

"What is this?" I asked without opening it.

"It's your date's request for your wardrobe for the night," Rosalie interjected.

"Oh Edward, it's horrible! I almost didn't bring it to you." Alice was shocked by whatever was on the paper.

"So let me get this straight: not only did this person buy me for about six hours but they also get to dress me."

"Oh get over it, Nerdward." Rosalie was such a gem. I couldn't help but look up at Emmett who seemed to beam anytime he heard her voice. Even though this time it was laced with boredom and frustration, the giant smiled just as hard.

"Whatever," I huffed.

There were no other words from the girls as they linked arms with their significant other, walking back down the hall.

I was so ready for the night to be over. I was going to fulfill my obligation to the Adoption Society but at the first chance I got I was going to be out of that party. The whole thing had backfired on me. While I had agreed to help in hopes I would get Jasper's attention, I had managed to do the opposite; drive him away. While I was still invisible to Jasper, the only person that mattered, I had apparently stepped into the light where everyone else was concerned. The phone numbers and invites for dates, from both guys and girls, had not slowed since my initial "renovation" but I paid none of them any mind. They just weren't what I wanted. But as I stood in my room wishing for but never getting Jasper, I decided that I was going to have to let the blond haired angel go. Maybe I needed to look into the idea of being with someone else.

I only had about thirty minutes to get dressed for the not-date. I tore open the envelope to find only two lines:

Comfortable blue jeans and t-shirt.

Dress as if you are hanging with your best friend.

I read over the lines at least a dozen more time before turning back to my closet. No wonder Alice was so distraught about the request: dressing for my best friend meant I wasn't going anywhere near her new clothes. I couldn't help but think of Jasper who was after all my best friend. Though we hadn't spoken much over the last week or so, he would always mean so much to me. I reached into my drawer and pulled out the shirt he had bought me the year before. It was black and had the Periodic Table on the front in white. I trudged through my closet to find my comfortable jeans that I had hidden from Alice in fear that she would throw them away after purchasing so many new ones. The pants had to be at least four years old and still fit perfectly. They had a few permanent stains but that just meant they had character. The letter didn't specify shoes so I threw on my black and white converse as I sat at the desk preparing to leave. Just as I began to walk to the door, there was a knock.

I opened the door to find none other than Jasper himself standing there. With just one look at him I forgot the notion of ever thinking to be with someone else. Jasper's eyes looked from my shirt to my eyes and he wore a smile that I hadn't seen in so long. It took my breath away.

"Ready?" He questions lifting up the extra large pizza box in his hands.

My mind began to spin trying to remember if we were supposed to be gaming tonight. As it landed on no forgotten events I realize that Jasper should have known tonight was the date night for the Adoption Society.

"Oh man, sorry Jazz. I have to go . . . to this date thing. I'm sorry did I forget something?"

Jasper pushed past me entering into my room. I'm ready to pull him back out the door with me but I could never kick him out of my room. If he wanted to stay there and wait for me to finish this night I would happily make it the shortest date known to mankind; anything to have my best friend back.

"I didn't say that you could wear shoes," Jasper spoke as his eyes raked over my body.

"Excuse me?"

"I requested you dress in jeans and t-shirt. I didn't say shoes." Jasper spoke as he readied our usual spot in front of the television. He slid the bean bag chairs closer together and slid a movie into the DVD player.

Jasper was wearing his favorite black and purple WoW shirt and jeans. I couldn't help but admire his ass when he bent over to the television, or put down the pizza box and drinks that he had retrieved from the mini fridge.

"Wait a minute, you're my date?" I was still standing in the door way.

"Um . . . yeah, I am." Jasper stood up as I heard the opening credits of Star Trek begin. I looked over his shoulder to see the 2009 version lighting up the screen. Jasper looked over his shoulder then turning around showing me his dimpled smile. "I thought for our first date it would probably be tense enough; figured we would be a little bit more relaxed in front of the latest version of the greatest movie of all times." Jasper tried to give a small laugh, but it just sounded forced as he slid his hands up and down his jeans.

I closed the door behind me still looking at the man I only dreamed about going on a date with, dreamed about touching intimately, dreamed about being so close too and I just couldn't believe it. My brain refused to let me.

"Jasper, you didn't have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"I mean, going out with some chick may not have been the best night but you didn't have to save me from it." It all started to make sense. My best friend was trying to save me from a night he knew I would hate.

"What?" Jasper's face changed from shy to hurt as he raised his voice stepping back at my words.

"Oh no, it's cool man. I mean you didn't have to spend money to spend time with me that's all."

"I didn't do this to save you from some corny date with an anonymous girl." Jasper was shouting, turning red as his voice grew louder. "I didn't want to spend time with my damn best friend. I wanted to go out on a date with the guy I have had a crush on for over a year." Jasper was pacing back and forth in front of the television. I was speechless.

Did he just say he had a crush on me for over a year?

I probably should have said something but my mind and heart were crunching data, trying to make it all make sense. I didn't know how long the process was going to take. I stood there, mouth agape, trying to will my mouth to say something but the brain impulse for such an action must have been otherwise occupied.

"Maybe this was a mistake. I'll go." Jasper tried to make his way to the door but luckily my body sensed the threat of Jasper leaving and forced my legs to step into his path.

My hands were pressed to his chest; I could finally feel that he was as solid as he looked. His eyes seemed to cloud as if he wanted to cry, emotions were stirring behind the baby blues. It was a look I had never seen in Jasper's eyes and I hoped that it was for me, and that they were good emotions. Our faces were so close and with such a small movement our lips could have met for the first time. The light feeling in my stomach was both making me want to float away, and throw up. I tried to keep my cool because the last thing I wanted was for him to leave. I knew if he left this time that our relationship would be worst than what we had already lived through this week.

"No! Please don't go. I am just . . . I don't know; shocked I guess. Please talk to me. Why hadn't you said anything?" I was whispering and I knew it was only because we were so close that he was able to hear me.

Jasper ran his hand slowly over my face, brushing over my jaw, chin, eyes, and nose. It was as if he was trying to see me for the first time. He stared into my eyes, not saying a word. The smile began to spread across his face as his hand landed on my chest, matching my pose. I hadn't noticed that I was still touching him, feeling as if that was where my hand always belonged.

"Does it matter now?"

My smile was my only answer to his questions. Jasper took me by the hand where he sat us down in our usual spot. The pizza and drinks set before us, but neither of us reached for them, still holding hands. Jasper had pulled the bean bag chairs so close together that our knees and calves touched. With every bush of our jean clad legs we would look at each other as if we were checking to see if the act was okay though it was usually involuntary. The tension between us was palpable; but unlike the previous week, our silence seemed to buzz with electricity and possibilities. My brain was trying to keep from immediately jumping off the deep end as my heart was preparing to do, but my brain was fighting a losing battle.

Normally, Jasper and I would have been discussing the progress in technology over the course of time and how far we were to the abilities of the Starship Enterprise. Jasper believed we were only about a decade away from achieving some of the same feats; I was thinking more like two decades. Yet in those moments I couldn't think of what position I would hold as an operator on the ship and was focusing more on what position I would now hold in Jasper's life; in his arms. I still wanted to be his best friend but the more that could be fit behind that title the happier I would be. Jasper was dead silent watching the television but as he chewed on his nails I knew that his mind wasn't on Captain Piccard or Dr. Spock.

The movie came to an end, but the pulse between Jasper and I did not. We had finally eaten some of the pizza, but still had said very little. It was growing late and I needed to head to the after party to fulfill my final obligation to the Witches. As soon as the DVD's main menu appeared back on the television screen Jasper was on his feet.

"I have to go get dressed for the party. Meet me down on the breezeway in about forty minutes? We can walk to the sorority house," Jasper said as he pulled me to my feet with him.

"Yeah, okay. Uum . . . Jasper, what do you want me to wear?" I looked at the floor feeling shy; after all I wasn't talking to my best friend but to my date. "I mean you get to decided remember?" I chanced a look up into his face, but he was too busy looking at his shoes. I didn't get to see his eyes until he prepared to speak.

"I want to go out with Edward tonight, not Alice's creation." Jasper's hands found their way to my hips and we were back standing only a breath away from each other. I simply nodded my head at his request, knowing exactly what he meant.

I walked Jasper to the door. Just before he walked out he turned and softly pressed his lips to mine. There was no firm pressure and no tongue; it was just fresh and new, and strong enough for me to know I hadn't imagined it and that I wanted more. Jasper walked out of the room, his smile as big as mine. After I closed the door, I leaned my head on the cool wood, as my knees were going weak. I needed to catch my breath before I fainted at the memory of what I finally had the pleasure of feeling. A knock on the door brought me back down to earth.

I pulled the door open to find Jasper there yet again. It was a visitor I was looking forward to having more and more and hopefully other reasons besides Xbox Live.

"One request?" Jasper questioned.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Wear your glasses, please."

"You don't like the contacts," I said reaching up for the bridge of my nose as if I were wearing my glasses. I liked the contacts and didn't really mind continuing to wear them.

"No, I love the contacts; they make your eyes even more beautiful." Jasper reached up to cup my cheek. "I just want to see if I can steam up your glasses later." And with that small tease, Jasper turned on his heels, walking away, leaving me standing there in more fantasies than my brain could handle.

Forty minutes later I was standing on the breezeway wearing my black and yellow shirt that had the entire answer to the square root of pi listed on the front and on the back was the debatable notion that there really isn't an answer to an equation involving an irrational number. I matched my favorite "T" with a pair of black jeans that Alice did actually buy, and as requested my black rim glasses. I continued to rub my hands through my hair as I anxiously awaited him to return.

"You look great." Jasper's voice came from directly behind me.

He wore his dark jeans and a black and white shirt with the binary code across the front. I knew that the coding was "Jasper" in computer language but only because I was with him when he had the shirt designed. To everyone else it was just a shirt with random listings of "0" and "1."My cheek fell on his smooth face as he stepped closer to me, caging my body against his again as he gave me another soft peck on the lips.

"You shaved," I stated the obvious as I ran my hands over the silky surface. I didn't think I had seen him so clean shaven since our first semester.

"I wanted to make a good impression," he said as he ran his finger down the leg of my glasses. For some reason I blushed and I could only assume it was my brain accepting that this really was Jasper touching me the way I had dreamed of.

"Let's go." Jasper took me by the hand pulling me in the direction of Greek Row, the street where all the sorority and fraternity houses were.

Jasper and I still buzzed with that new hyper feeling of anything new. We both turned away from the other's look but Jasper seemed to be more comfortable than I was, but that was just Jasper. Most time he was just comfortable in whatever and wherever he was. As happy as I was for being in his hands, all the campus to see, I couldn't help the question in my mind: What in the hell is going on?

"Jasper, wait," I said stopping suddenly in my tracks, bringing him to a stop as well.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" Jasper's words made me smile as I hadn't heard him call anyone darlin' besides his mother and sister.

"I can't help but ask: why didn't you say anything before?" Jasper dropped my hand, putting his into his pocket. I didn't want to be without his touch and hoped that my question wouldn't make him reconsider, but my brain wasn't going to stop reeling until it had some semblance of an explanation.

"I mean it was just . . . I didn't want to mess something up; lose you as a friend."

"Jasp-," I begun.

"Relationships mess up friendships, and as much as I liked you and wanted to touch and kiss you," Jasper blushed before continuing, "I didn't want to jeopardize what piece of you I did have. I'd rather fantasize about what being with you is like for the rest of my life than not have you at all."

"Jasper, I think about you all the time too. I just didn't think you were attracted to me. I thought you wanted someone different . . . like-"

"Like who?" Jasper crossed his arms over his chest. I didn't want to answer at first, still afraid I was one word from having Jasper reconsider being with me, but he wouldn't stop staring at me and I knew he wouldn't let this go.

"Someone like Riley, okay! And don't give me that look. I know Riley is straight and I don't mean him exactly, just someone like him." I turned around not wanting to look in his eyes. I felt his body pressed into my back as one of his arms snaked around my waist.

"Well, I don't want Riley or a Riley look-a-like." Jasper turned me into his chest; a place I was already growing comfortable. "I only want you, Edward."

Those were the best words to hear.

"Why now, though? Was it because of the new look?" I toyed with the seam of Jasper's shirt as I refused to look anywhere but at his shoulder. I wanted Jasper to tell me that his decision to move had nothing to do with a haircut or clothes; that it was all me.

The rest of the student body moved around us as we stood in the middle of one of the sidewalks, halfway to the Zeta Rho Gamma house.

"If I am being honest . . . jealousy." I looked up into his eyes. "When we went to get pizza that night and that guy was flirting with you I just got so mad; so jealous. I couldn't take it anymore and I had to walk out."

"Wait? Jealous of what? Jealous that I was getting attention?" I stepped out of Jasper's embrace wanting to be able to understand him without the distraction of his warm body on mine.

"No! No," Jasper's hands went back to his hair. "I was jealous that they could all talk to you about something other than the similarities and differences in Star Trek and Star Wars. He was touching you the way I wanted to touch you and I just kept seeing red. I knew I couldn't tell you who to talk to, or flirt with but, fuck, Edward, I really wanted to." Jasper had begun to laugh and the sound was a little off. I had never heard Jasper so threatening. "I wanted to break his damn hands and tell him to never touch you again. I wanted to scream at them all that you were mine and they needed to keep their filthy hands and eyes to themselves!"

I watched as Jasper's face lit up with his emotions. I couldn't look away from the passion that seemed to be burning brighter than anything else in his eyes. All I could hear was truthfulness in his words.

"I am yours, Jasper. I have been for a _really_ long time." I wrapped my arms back around him, bringing him down from his emotions.

"Mine? Really, Edward?" Jasper whispered.

"All yours, Jasper."

Jasper kissed me right there in the middle of sorority row for all to see I was his. His kiss this time was stronger, surer. Slowly he parted his lips and I didn't hesitate to taste the man I had wet dreams about for years. Everything that we had kept from each other; feelings, emotions, and unspoken words, all spilled out over our lips and messaging tongues.

oOo

I fulfilled my obligation to show up at the Adoption Society After party hosted by the Gammas. I waived and cheered as they announced that we had raised over three thousand dollars for the society to help with clothing and other supplies until the children were whisked away by a loving family.

I couldn't keep my hands off Jasper and he seemed to be having the same problem. Neither of us really did Greek parties, but I had an obligation to be upheld, so we just stayed in the corner by ourselves, talking really, really close; until we were interrupted by the three amigos.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nerdward and Geekspar," Rosalie said crossing her arms. Alice stood on the left side of Rosalie and Isabella on the right.

Isabella laid her hand over her heart and had this dreamy look to her eyes as if she was swooning over what she saw. Alice kept giving me this cheeky grin, bouncing her eyebrows. Suddenly, I felt like I was naked, exposed for all to see. Then it hit me.

"You told them already," I said as I turned back to face Jasper. He was trying to avoid my eyes until he finally started to laugh.

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice, darlin'. They kind of caught the hint when they saw my name on the bidding card."

"Oh, get over it, Ed. We actually think it is very sweet."

"Yeah, you two look good together." Isabella still looked like she was unsteady on her feet.

"Okay so, Jasper we will have lunch later this week to have the traditional what-are-your-intentions-with-my-brother talk."

With that the three walked away. It wasn't until Jasper took me by the hand that I remembered, even being teased by the Witches of Seattle couldn't change the way I felt about Jasper. It was totally worth it.

"How about something to drink?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head and leaned against the wall waiting on him to return.

I wasn't paying much attention to anyone, so it shocked me when I felt someone wrap their arms around me and start to breathe on my neck. I knew this wasn't Jasper because my heart didn't lurch forward as if it was going to fall out of my chest at his touch. Spinning around I found Tyler standing too close and though I took two steps back he seemed to take three forward.

"Hi, Tyler." I stuck my hands into my pocket and backed away again but he kept advancing.

"Edward, I see you went back to the glasses. That's okay, you are still delectable. Why hadn't you called me, hottie?" Tyler began running his finger down my chest, never looking away from my face. He had to see I looked horrified at his boldness.

"He has no damn reason to call you," Jasper shouted, appearing at my side from nowhere.

I had only seen Jasper angry once and that was when the Quiz Bowel was unfairly given to the opposing team due to a misprint. It was obvious that the correct date for the beginning of the first World War was July 28, 1914 and not July 23rd as was printed on the announcers card, but now as he stared at a flirty Tyler standing less than a arms distance away from me the two red cups in his hands were getting a bit of a crushing.

"Says who?" Tyler retorted.

"His fucking boyfriend." Jasper stepped closer to Tyler. Everyone that was in ear shot of us turned around to see the fight that was about to be unleashed on the overcrowded house.

Tyler stepped back from Jasper who seemed to tower over Tyler by a few inches and in that moment seemed to be built on a lot more muscles than Tyler too.

"Boyfriend," I though I said to myself, but Jasper obviously heard me.

Jasper turned his body towards mine just slightly as he looked my way, still standing menacingly over the shocked Tyler. I could see Tyler's eyes shifting back and forth between Jasper and me.

"Whatever!" Tyler stomped away.

"I'm sorry. I guess I should have asked you first," Jasper spoke in an unsure voice.

My heart was beating so fast but with certainty; happy Jasper wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

"You ready to get out of here . . . boyfriend?" I asked laying my hand on Jasper's hip. I was rewarded with the most beautiful smile.

I couldn't seem to get him back into my room fast enough.

The normal spark between our touches seemed to intensify as we held hands the entire way back to the dorm. Once we were off the elevator and at my door there was no stopping the pulsing need that we both could feel. I pulled Jasper into my room, pressing him up against the door, no longer able to stand being away from his firm lips.

Jasper walked me backwards, blindly, towards my bed where we fell, not once breaking our kiss or releasing the other. I felt like the luckiest man on Earth, Cardassia Prime, Romulus and every other Class M Planet.

I realized then that I had the opportunity to have the man I had been lusting over, loving as a best friend for years and it only cost me a dreaded afternoon with the Witches of Seattle and a few inches of hair. It, of course, cost Jasper a little bit more.

Lying on his hard chest as he rubbed small circles up and down my back, shoulders, and arms I felt like I was on top of the world.

"Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"How much was your winning bid?"

Jasper shifted us on my bed. He pulled me up towards the pillow where he laid facing me.

"Not nearly enough for what I got in return." Jasper voice was low and sweet, just like the kisses and touches we shared for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~~~PLEASE REVIEW!~~~<strong>_


End file.
